(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is commonly used in flat panel displays. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes (e.g., a pixel electrode and a common electrode) are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. To display an image on the liquid crystal display, a voltage is first applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field to manipulate the alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, so as to control polarization of incident light.
The two display panels in the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and a counter display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line for transferring a gate signal and a data line for transferring a data signal may be formed crossing each other. A thin film transistor may be formed connected to the gate line and the data line, and a pixel electrode may be formed connected to the thin film transistor. A light blocking member, a color filter, and a common electrode may be formed in the counter display panel. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed in the thin film transistor array panel.
In a conventional liquid crystal display device, the two display panels are typically formed on different substrates. For example, a first substrate is used for the thin film transistor array panel, and a second substrate is used for the counter display panel. However, using two different substrates for the display panels can increase the weight and form factor of the conventional liquid crystal display device, and increase process costs and turn-around time.